Silver Arcane
Silver Arcane (Hans Stein or Hans Stein Silver Arcane in several area) is Gothic crime-drama film that will center around Hans Stein new found life and his past that keep haunting him. All character were based on House of Murder series and some plot is loosely based on Hans Stein infamous title "Dark Romance". Unlike the previous film, Silver Arcane will more focus on it's central story in reality rather than their fantasy world. Hendi Moonik, Evanglie Koampa, Harini Sondakh, and Arthur Kilis will all reprise their role from the previous film with Hillary Barri and Karina join the new installment. The film is release on 31st January 2017. Plot Hans will regroup with some familiar face as he's keep awake with the reccuring nightmare about his past, and this time not about something wicked, but some dark romance. Meanwhile, Tamada make his entrance with some shocking reveal that might lure some interest by mysterious figure. Cast and character * Hendi Moonik as Henderson Stein/Naphtali Serafini, the man who suffered traumatic chaos from his previous life that keep haunting him and prevent him to live his perfectly normal life. Hans is more selfless than before. He's now work as writer for Blac News. * Arthur Kilis as Valentin Qiel, Hans's former acquaintance that work as the supernatural detective and also having daughter issue after the death of his daughter. * Hillary Barri as Rebecca Thompson/Matilda Swan, the first guest at Tamada's house. She's doesn't seems like ordinary woman and probably have her own object. Rebecca is realistic and critical, contrast with Hans. * Evanglie Koampa as Tamada, Hans's friend that used to be cursed by a witch so he can not speak. Tamada live his life as normal as he can and for some reason he gain his voice back. Alongside Kira they build new room renting business. * Karina as Dr. Kira Vaughn, Tamada's cousin and also former scientist. Kira used to work at secret laboratorium but quit after one of their experiment gone wrong. Ever since that event, she's never talk at all. * Flindlle Mirah as Isaac Rhoda, leader of city gangster in New York. He's helping Val to track down the book of life thanks to his connection with underworld gangster. * Yobel Umboh as Talulah Blac, Young billionaire who own half of company in Mytville. He's Hans employer. Talulah doesn't like Hans very much. * Harini Sondakh as Spencer Wu, A sensational superstar that just finished her world tour and about to take some hiatus. Spencer is end up have some interest on Tamada's house. Additionally, Pricilia Lendo will also return to potray Hunter Wol as newscaster. Jennifer Roselyn, Marcho Vincensius and Syafitri Yumikesari will reprise their role as Madame Emerald, Solomon Akulawebe and Zander Sonia respectively in this film. Hannah Pangkey and Elysa Rumagit will appear as Hans office-mate, Nikita and the mean girl from Rebecca past respectively. Casting Most of the previous actor were back for the film with some additional casting. Originally, Naomi Pioh will reprise her role as Italia Montgoria, but the plan later changed after Naomi announcing her hiatus. Hillary Barri, Karina, and Yobel is cast in September 2016. Hillary is set to play Hans long time love interest Rebecca Thompson. Karina will appear as Tamada's cousin Dr. Kira Vaughn and Yobel Umboh will appear as Talulah Blac. Hannah join the cast on October 2016. Pascal Monareh also cast as Casper Sylvester but for unknown reason his appearance didn't make the cut at all. His singing voice later dub into mid credit scene. Music The score will be darker and edgier than House of Murder. Pascal will sing the main song for this film. Villy will also perform one song for this film. Production The filming is expected to begin on the first week of October 2016. The cast film the scene between October 6th and 7th. Both Yobel and Rini were scheduled to be on set at October 12th. Main part of the movie was filming on Karombasan. Principal photography is expected to wrap on late November. Reception Beside barely have connection with previous film, Silver Arcane is bring up few of story-lines that has been explained before. The story in this one is mostly follow the recent life of Hans Stein and people around him. Both Tamada and Kira presence as the one who bring the story-line together. After their first purpose is done, both characters pushed back to the background. The female lead character is come as pretty much contrast with Hans Stein character. Though the story mainly focusing on Hans, Val also appear out of nowhere with his own little story until merge with Hans' story. The film picked the Gothic drama sense only until the very beginning of third arc. From there, they mostly show the aftermath. The film feel not rush but the plot hole still there, like about Kira and part of both Hans and Rebecca past. Spencer Wu also come into the mix as second female lead but felt so unneeded. Her purpose is only to create more dramatic moment in the story. For casting, both Hillary Barri and Yobel perform well for their part. Beside that the three main actors (Arthur, Hendi, and Evanglie) did ultimately better than the first film. Arthur finally connected with Val Qiel, and Evang bring new characterization into Tamada. Hendi perform mostly well as he carrying the whole story from the beginning to the very end. Unlike her co-stars, Karin appear without any speaking part. Her role is important though. She did her very small amount of story-line really good and didn't break the character until very end. The tense in the film might drive the viewers into different direction and not until the last part of second arc people might still find this movie as pure dark fantasy. It looks like the film try to manage to end the story overall without any follow up. Trivia * Pascal Monareh, Owen Rarumangkay, and Arif Sugawa were considered to portray Hans Stein. Both Owen and Arif turn down the role for taking break from films. Pascal was offer to sing the soundtrack instead. * Harini Sondakh is the first choice to portray Spencer Wu but after her schedule conflict both Sari Tumbel and Vanessa Balak is top choice to play the role. However Harini work her schedule and available to film both House of Murder and Silver Arcane. * Arthur's character, Val Qiel originally will die in this film. The story will later scrapped for happier ending. * Marcho Vincensius and Syafitri Yumikesari chose to not reprise their role but end up appear as cameo in this film. * Jennifer Roselyn only have 2 days to film her entire scene. * Naomi Pioh was on board when Silver Arcane were green-lite, but she later drop the production leading to cast new female lead. She's attended the first and second meeting of the movie. * Both Hillary and Karina were considered to appear with smaller role but end up in the main cast. * Harini's Spencer Wu have deleted scene that shown that she has the book of life. The scene were cut to destroy any further connection with book of life. * Jazzy Andries was supposed to reprise her role, but due to change on Val's story her character become unnecessary to appear. * Visilia's Kathy Tachibana failed to appear in this film after Yobel Umboh cast as Talulah Blac. * Many deleted scene were revealed; Val and Emerald go on karaoke date night, Hans additional nightmare, Casper Sylvester introduction and singing, Spencer Wu hosting another charity event, Kira's backstory, and longer flashback for Matilda Swan. * Besides Hillary Barri several actresses were considered for the role including Brenda Wowor, Audina Noviyanti, Villy, Elysa Rumagit and Veronica Doringin. * Both Arthur and Hendi name change on several version of the film as both names switch from top billing to second billing and otherwise. * Elysa Rumagit will later play the mean girl. * Andrew Liemitang is set to appear as Jun and fight with Tamada, however the plan later alter to keep the film tone low and simple. * Evanglie Koampa filmed a scene with Flindlle Mirah's Isaac Rodha. The scene remain mystery. * Karina's Kira was supposed to appear at the final Frozen Coffee scene accompanying Val while he's wait for Hans. The scene is cut because there's no reason for Kira to be there actually. * Karina actually have speaking part, but all of them were cut. Her total lines however only 5 line.